Shortcut Cake Drop
Plot Olive makes mooncakes for the moon festival and Justin decided to take shortcuts during their adventure Summary At the park Justin's dad starts the episode who is ahead of them.Justin and his mom are gonna catch up.Justin decides that he can take a shortcut.They go through the long grass.nothing is gonna stop him now. Justin and Squidgy find themselves somewhere.Suddenly they smelled something and follows the smell.Olive saw them and welcomes them to Vietnam.She is making mooncake.Like her mooncake cutter.A new friend named Lily appears.She has a giant mooncake.At the moon festival the king is gonna pick the new royal baker.Olive's mooncakes were ready!She has to take them to the moon festival.Justin devises a plan.they can take a shortcut through the forest and they set off to the moon festival. On the way through the forest.The gang heard a noise it was a pig.They have to keep going.Olive suddenly trips and a mooncake fell off the backpack.The pig follows it.Justin follows it.Olive is angry at the pig because he ate her mooncake.It was sorry it couldn't help itself.Olive only has missing two more mooncakes left.and they keep going. After getting through the shortcut.They notice Lily they must make it to the moon festival.Justin says it was going to take them forever to go around this mountain and he decided that they should go up it.On the last shortcut Olive loses a mooncake and this should be way faster. They climb up the mountain and they saw Lily at the bottom and they must get down.Suddenly Squidgy trips and bumps into Olive and Justin.Another mooncake fell off Olive's backpack.They chase it.Just before Justin can catch it a bird took it.Olive only has one mooncake left.They have to get down the mountain or they'll never make it to the moon festival. When they got down the mountain.Justin commits that it was another successful shortcut.But olive only has one mooncake left.Suddenly a cymbal rings.The festival is gonna start soon and they better hurry!Justin decided that they can go over the swamp they can jump across the rocks.They have to hurry and Olive agrees.When the gang jumps on the rocks they move.They apparently are crocodiles.They smell Olive's mooncake.They must keep it safe from the crocodiles.They made it to the other side of the swamp and saw Lily.The crocodiles smell Lily's giant mooncake.They must warn her.Lily greets Justin when she stumble and landed on top of the crocodiles.Justin rescues Lily from the crocodiles.The crocodiles are gonna get Justin and Lily.The crocodiles sure do love mooncakes.Olive gets out her last mooncake to get the crocodiles's attention and spears it in the swamp.Justin and Lily stick to the path and go around the swamp as the crocodiles are busy eating the last mooncake. Lily thanks Justin for saving her.Now Olive is out of mooncakes for the festival.Justin says sorry to her and learns that faster isn't always better.Olive is glad that everyone is safe.Squidgy asks them if they can still go to the moon festival.But Olive points out that they have no more mooncakes.Lily has one.If everyone helps carry her mooncake they can still make it to the moon festival on time. They made to the palace.They have a giant mooncake made by their friend Lily.The king has it but he thinks it's not fancy enough.Olive utilizes her mooncake cutter to make it fancier.The king loves it and he hereby declare that both Lily and Olive are the new royal bakers.And they let the moon festival begin! They start eating mooncakes.Justin's dad calls Justin.And he leaves to go back. When Justin came back from the shortcut he was all messy.His dad asked when he have come from.Justin has just took a shortcut but he learn that faster isn't always better and he lost the snacks.Now they have to look for them and be late for the fireworks.Justin's mom came with the snacks Justin drop.And they end up watching the firewo12apa # a apatosaurus Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Different Hairstyles Category:New Tales